


Couple's Retreat

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is mentioned in the very beginning, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie travel to Italy for a weekend for much needed time off, covering it up as a business trip. They use it as a chance to unwind and have fun, just the two of them.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Couple's Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: Agreste and Sancoeur Take on Italy

Nathalie paced across the marble floor of the atelier as she checked off things on her tablet. Suitcases were packed and present in front of her, hotel reservations were made, and disguises were ready, so that no one would recognize them- hopefully. Gabriel suddenly approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asks her, as she looks up to him with a smile. 

"You know I am. I already let Adrien know of our whereabouts this weekend. Oh, right. We need to wear disguises. To avoid any awkward looks." She hands him a stack of clothes. He cringed upon inspecting it- a baseball cap, sunglasses, flannel shirt and blue jeans. 

"Ugh, how horrid. You chose these of all things?" 

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't act like a child, Gabriel. I'm sure you'll look darling in the flannel anyhow. Now go get changed. I will do the same." She pulled out her own disguise outfit- a matching baseball hat, oversized sunglasses, a vintage graphic band tee, ripped jeans and sneakers. Nathalie headed for the nearest restroom, as he remained in the atelier. Once they were changed into their disguises, Nathalie returned to the atelier, her normal attire neatly folded in her arms. Her hair was up in a ponytail as opposed to her bun. Gabriel was rolling up the sleeves of his flannel, pouting. 

"I look stupid." He grumbled, looking up at the hat now on his head. She rolled her eyes as she put down her normal clothes and approached him. 

"You do not look stupid. Stop pouting, you're a grown man. Now come on, let's go to the airport. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get out of these things." She said sternly, before grabbing her suitcase, purse, and tucking her tablet inside. He sighed as he grabbed his suitcase, and then followed her out the mansion door. Hopefully Adrien can handle the excitement of his bodyguard supervising him for a weekend. Their car pulled around to get them, and they loaded their bags into the trunk. They remained mostly silent in the car- as to avoid giving anything away that this trip was going to be anything but a business affair. Gorilla was giving them a ride- and he said nothing to them either. Once at the airport, and going through bag checks and now patiently waiting at their gate, Gabriel looked over to her. 

"You look very attractive in that outfit." He said to her, with a cheeky grin. 

She playfully hit his chest. "Oh, stop you. But thank you. You look good in the flannel, like I told you." 

"I don't think so, but I'm glad you do." He mumbled. Their attention was caught by a boarding announcement. They stood, and boarded their flight, sitting in first class of course. After two and a half hours of sitting on a plane, they finally landed in Naples, Italy. They realized that they were starving, so upon checking into their suite at the Grand Hotel Vesuvio, they immediately decided to dress up in their nicest outfits and head downstairs to get some dinner, at the Verdi. At dinner, they ordered a bottle of wine to split, as well as probably some of the best Italian food they've ever eaten- including dessert. Now both of them sufficiently fed and liquored, they paid their tab. They exited the restaurant, and walked towards the elevator. He pushed the button to call for the elevator, leaning in to give her a kiss. She immediately accepted it, but not before tilting her head to deepen it already. The elevator doors opened, and they entered, still managing to keep themselves connected to each other. As they began their ascent to the top floor, she backed him to the wall of the elevator, her tongue casually slipping into his mouth. She felt his hands moving to the bottom of her dress, and slowly pulling it up and over her ass. They finally made it to the top floor of the elevator, and they stopped their kissing for now.

They step out of the elevator, giggling as she pulls her dress back down. As she led him back to their room, he was clearly staring at her as she walked, with a small smirk. She pulled out their room key card, and unlocked their suite. She pushed the door open, and he followed in behind her. She removed her heels, as he was taking off his suit jacket and tossing it onto a chair. "Gabriel... let's go outside, enjoy the lovely view now that it's dark out." She suggested, a slight devious grin spread on her lips. 

"A fine idea... It's a wonderful night, too." He said, opening the door to the balcony. The pair stepped out, and leaned against the railing. It was hard not to admire the stunning view they had- the finest waterfront view that he could get. The lights of the buildings below were also a sight to behold. Her head leaned against his shoulder, and his arm casually wrapped around her. 

"What if we did it, but out here? Wouldn't that be fun?" Nathalie suggested, looking up at him. 

He was surprised that she even would suggest such a thing... but suddenly that idea sounded very tempting. "Well," He started, his hand slipping under her dress again, "that does sound rather fun." 

She gives him a quick kiss, placing a hand on his chest. "We're going to have a wonderful weekend, aren't we?" 

"Of course." He said, pulling her dress back up. He was finally able to get a good look at what she was wearing underneath her dress. Though it was dark out, the light from their room behind them illuminated her just enough so he could see her.He recognized the lovely red color and intricate lace pattern that formed her panties and garterbelt- this was the very same set of lingerie he made for her. His finger began to delicately trace the lace pattern onto her skin. “Ah, so you’re wearing what I made you. It looks lovelier on you than I ever could have imagined. Did you wear this on purpose?”   
  
“And what if I did?”

“Well, I suppose you really want me to bend you over that railing, hm?” 

“Maybe I do… Is that a problem?” 

“No, not at all, Nathalie… I didn’t expect such a suggestion from you, is all… A few glasses of wine really does wonders, I suppose. I’m happy to oblige.” 

She turns to face him, her eager hand going to begin to feel him up- feeling him swiftly beginning to strain against his pants. “Then what are you waiting for, Gabriel?” Her voice fell to a whisper as she leaned closer. He was making quick work of undoing his belt, giving her another eager, quick kiss on the lips. His hands moved over to her hips, forcing her back against the balcony railing. He leaned down and kissed her again, with the immediate fervor they ended on in the elevator. His hips pressed up into hers, slowly grinding into her. One of his hands went to the back of her head, coaxing it out of the bun she had fixed her hair into before dinner. It was much easier this time around, as she hadn’t used the bobby pins. The hair elastic from her hair was now around his wrist, and she slowly pulled her lips away from his. 

“Mm… someone’s eager…” He said, a hint of teasing in his voice. He took a step back from her, letting his hand between her legs- he could feel the dampness through the thin fabric of the panties. 

“You’re one to talk. Your proposition was appealing, I couldn’t help myself...” 

His fingers swiftly tugged her panties down to her thighs. “I know you can’t. I can’t help myself either- especially when you’re wearing such a gorgeous lace pattern. Now, turn around.”

She turned around now, hands gripping onto the railing. He put a hand on her shoulder and her hip forcing her to bend over some. He removed his hand from her shoulder, and unzipped his pants. He tugged them, and his boxers down some. His hand wrapped around his cock as he stood behind her. Using a hand to guide himself in, he used his other hand to pull her hips closer to his. He let out a soft groan as he did this. She bit on her lower lip gently as she leaned her head back. Suddenly, she felt his arm wrapping around her upper body, just under her breasts. As he began to thrust into her slowly and steadily, he was trying to coax the top of her dress down. She showed him a bit of mercy, as she tugged down the top of her dress for him. 

His hand slipped its way into the cup of her bra, grazing over her nipple, which were already quite hard, no thanks to the gentle, cool breeze in the air. Her breath hitched slightly as he did this, and it only got him to speed up his thrusts- the possibility of being caught by another guest was exciting him, becoming more forceful in his actions as well. He grabbed a handful of her hair, giving it a gentle tug- rewarding him with another lovely moan from her lips- one of his favorite sounds in the world. He leaned over her, chest pressed against her back. “Now now, Nathalie, be careful...” His voice teased her, causing her to shiver. 

“Nnn… why?” She replied, trying to lower her voice, especially seeing that the room next door had their glass door open. He suddenly began thrusting faster and harder than before, causing her to groan as she gripped the railing tighter.

He was beginning to breathe heavily. “Be...because someone might hear your lovely voice, my dear… Not that I would mind that, but you are mine. They sure won’t forget that.” His grip on her hair tightened. 

“That’s right. I am yours… and only yours to have, Gabriel...” Her voice was dripping with sweetness as she said that. She gasped softly as he pinched her nipple gently. Hearing her say that to him caused him to thrust harder into her, fueled by his excitement and arousal, which was getting her closer to the edge already. 

“I want to hear more words…” 

“Gabriel, y-you’re the only man good enough for me… I love you and I can never find another man who is as good as you…” She said, voice now laden with saccharin. She felt her grip on the railing begin to falter, as she was beginning to be consumed with the thrill and pleasure. Hearing such things from her mouth caused him to spill over the edge, burying his face into the crook of her neck. 

“Nathalie, fuck… I love you too.” He breathed hotly against his neck. He had meant to pull out, but he got too lost in his own pleasure to- and ended up cumming deep within her. He was gripping onto her as she was shaking slightly from the power of her own orgasm, with heavy breaths. He slowly pulled out of her as he stood there, holding her in his arms. As the euphoria began to dissipate, and then seeing someone from the room next door coming towards their balcony door, Gabriel quickly scooped her up and made a mad dash inside. 

She was tossed onto the bed, landing on her back as she turned to look at him, now frozen in the middle of the room- He had at least pulled his pants up properly at this point, calmly walking over and shutting the sliding glass door. Nathalie sat up, as she grabbed a pair of pajamas from her suitcase. She began to change outfits once again. “That was certainly fun, don’t you think?” She then asked, slipping on her oversized sleep shirt, and then her sleep pants. 

“Yes, most certainly. My heart is still racing.” 

“Mine too. Do you think that whoever was coming to the door saw or heard us?” 

  
  


“Maybe, but who cares what he thinks…”He laughed, before heading into the bathroom. Once he had gotten all washed up for bed, she did the same, while he changed into his pajamas. The pair was soon reunited in the large bed- which was plenty of space for both of them to sleep separately, but they chose to snuggle up together. Nathalie had removed her glasses and put them on the nightstand, and he did the same, and then got up to turn off the lights. Once he returned to bed, he felt her curl up to him once more. Her hand rested on his chest, as her eyes closed. 

“Nathalie?” 

“Yes?” 

“When is our first activity tomorrow?” 

“Not until the afternoon. How come?” 

“Our actual first activity is us laying in bed all morning, then- I could probably just lay in bed and snuggle you all day if you’d let me.” 

“Tempting, but no. We should enjoy Naples while we’re here.” 

“You’re right.” He mumbled, as he gently laid his hand on top of hers, holding it delicately. “Good night, mon cœur.”

“Good night mon beau.” She mumbled softly. They soon drifted into sleep, the prospect of tomorrow already on their minds. 


End file.
